The Death Games
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Do Not Read this piece of first-attempt-crap. I will TRY and make something more decent, I promise..
1. Reaping Day

Warning. Childhood ruined alert. Don't blame me if you can't look at a character  
the same way again.

Many creatures; animals, girls, and monsters woke up, their eyes and  
memories blurry. A small man, with a purple and yellow jester suit on smiled,  
the corners of his mouth curving creepily. "My name," he started, his voice high  
pitched and a bit scratchy, "Is Dimentio. I am king of all Dimensions. I rule  
yours," he pointed to a group of animals, a yellow bear, a pink pig, a gray  
donkey, and finally a yellow rabbit. "And yours, and yours. But enough of this  
idle chit-chat. As a gentle-king, I will explain exactly why you are here." He  
said. Murmurs along the crowd were quiet and frantic, all wondering what he was  
going to say. "Heh, this is my favorite part." He laughed. "In exactly three  
weeks, all but one of you will be dead." Full blown panic spread throughout the  
crowd, yet one voice yelled beyond the others "What do you mean? You can't  
really just kill us! And what do you mean 'But one'?" The owner of the voice, a  
small girl with short black hair and a green striped dress on. Dimentio grinned,  
"and that, Is where you are wrong, my dear Buttercup. As you know, once a  
cartoon is off-air, the cartoon characters are almost, 'wiped' from memory. The  
characters disappear, and they are never seen again. Perhaps in re-runs, but  
never in life, again. Except a few lucky ones. Example: Tomas the cat, and Jerry  
the rat-er-mouse. Also you know the new book, Hunger Games, No? Well what the  
author did not tell you is that they were based on events like this one. This is  
the 34th annual 'Death Games'. Last year, both Tom and Jerry won, only because  
they were unable to kill each other. But this year you will not be so lucky. The  
winner will get to live on in memories and cartoon shows as mere references, but  
they will be showered with gold as a sign of forgiveness and generosity. There  
is but one little catch, you will be killing each other. Now, excuse me for  
rambling on and on but there is one more thing you should know. Your opponents.  
Please everyone, introduce yourselves."

First went the gaggle of oddly mismatched animals "My name is  
Winnie-the-Pooh, but my friends just call me 'Pooh'." Spoke the yellow bear.  
"I-I-I a-am P-Piglet and um, my friends call me um, Piglet." The small pig  
stuttered. An angry yellow rabbit tapped his large foot impatiently, "Rabbit."  
He said curtly. "And I do not agree that we should perform these-these games of  
violence and unjust I beli-" "Shut it, Rabbit, or I will kill you on the spot."  
Dimentio stared, his eyes cold and empty. "Eyore." A depressed-looking donkey  
muttered. "I knew I was going to die, but why like this?" He said quietly.  
"Next!" Dimentio yelled.

Next a group of girls and a large guy in a lab coat. "I'm Blossom, leader  
of the Powerpuffs! And you are not getting away with this, we'll defeat you, and  
you know it." Dimentio looked unimpressed "Lucky I stripped you of your powers,  
then. Isn't it?" "Shut up! Gosh, you're all talk, but let's see how you do  
against me, huh? Let's go! Right here, right now! Come on, put 'em up!" The  
earlier mentioned Buttercup yelled and started doing an odd hop from one leg to  
the other, making punches at the air."I simply asked you to state your name."  
Dimentio said. She made a large huff, "Buttercup." Behind the two girls was a  
another, this time wearing blue, as opposed to Blossoms red, or Buttercups  
green. She was in a pitiful heap, crying. "I don't wanna go! Don't make me!" She  
sobbed. "Bubbles, it's okay, just say your name." The man in a lab coat said.  
"B-Bubbles." "And my name is professor  
Utonium but just call me Professor." Dimentio nodded, "Next, please."

Now these people were strange, even by cartoon standards. A little 10  
year-old, wearing pink, and two twin like kids that looked almost exactly like  
him. "Timmy Turner." The boy said. "I'm Cosmo! Will there be chicken after the  
graduation ceremony?" The green one of questionable mentality spoke. "Cosmo, you  
idiot! We're all going to die, and all you can think about is chicken?" Said the  
pink one who then said quickly, "I'm Wanda, by the way."

Dimentio smiled "great! Oh, is will be very fun." But as the new set of  
death games, I will allow you to pick the last contender. "Mojojojo!" Yelled  
Buttercup. "Tiger!" Yelled Rabbit." Mr. Crocker!" Timmy screamed. Then out of  
the crowd someone said, " Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer!" After that everyone  
started yelling agreement. (My mind can be so evil sometimes...) "Yeah, she's  
annoying!" "Death, despair, doom!" "Yeah!" "Actually I was just singing the-"  
"Yeah, death!"

Dimentio nodded, "I will summon her, right before the games start. " his  
creepy smile faded. "But to prevent you worms from having bad fights, or die by  
starvation, you will have. 2 weeks to prep, and tomorrow and the day after, you  
have the presentation ceremony, and the interview. These are just so you can get  
sponsors, but your mentors will explain that. Pooh-Group your mentor will be  
none other than Christopher Robin! Powerpuffs, your mentor is Mojojojo! And-"  
"Wait!" Blossom yelled, "Why Mojo? He hates us!" "Because I get payment if one  
of you wins." An ugly green monkey growled. "Well said chimp." Dimentio said.  
"And finally Timmy's group, you have Jorgan Bon Strangle!" "Wow, we got lucky."  
Wanda said. "See you at the ceremony, heh." And with that Dimentio left. Three  
rooms opened up, each presenting beautiful bunkers, each suited to the  
characters, almost mimicking their actual homes. "Reader," Dimentio looked  
forward, again smiling. "Don't think I haven't known you were watching. Of  
course you are these helpless creatures' only hope.  
Sending in packages to help them. You may not think it is much but it is. Have  
fun."

-

How is it so far? Good? Bad? Should I start writing, or stay in school? Anyways  
to send a package you will need three people to vote for one character, just  
comment 'I want so-and-so to receive this-n-that.' And as Dimentio said, Have  
fun!


	2. The Ceremony

Timmy Turner shuddered nervously, of course he was doing much better than most of the other characters here. The so-named Piglet was almost frozen, his eyes dull and unblinking, and ears pricked as he walked as if the killing would start now. Timmy couldn't blame him, though. Most likely he would be dead in a few weeks. Huh, you never realize how these things feel until you're there, basically waiting in a line to be slaughtered. And, you never realize how sentimental you get, either, until you catch yourself in the act. Timmy sighed. For now he would have to find something to eat, he hadn't eaten since he was home. He had a burnt waffle, and some stale o.j. Walking into his temporary 'home' he noticed something. It was really, really, fancy. Like Doug Dimadome himself built it. A tasty smell came from the dining room. When he walked in his mouth nearly dropped open and smashed on the ground. Inside was his favorite foods, and millions of other kinds, Timmy got the first whiff of 5-star food in his life. Besides the one that Cosmo 'borrowed' from the Sushi Palace. He picked himself some T-Bone steak, and some Fizzy Fizz Orange Soda.

After his dinner, he strode to the living room where Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgan sat. "Listen the first thing are the presentations, in the presentation, you get the visual appeal of the fans." "Wait," Timmy asked, "um, fans?" Jorgan nodded. "Yes people will be watching all of you fight to the death. Your fans can send you packages that can mean life or death. A knife, matches, heck, even water can mean the difference between life and death." Timmy sat down next to Wanda. " It's totally unfair that he took away your wings and magic." He said. Jorgan shook his head, " think about it, Timmy. If they were able to fly, they could just avoid everyone and eventually, they would win. " Timmy sighed. "So, more about this 'presentation'?" "Yes, right. You'll be dressed, and ridden in on a horse drawn chariot. What will you guys wear, anyways?" He said.

"I believe for them, a black tuxedo, glittered with blue, pink, or green, sparkling gem shards, I can get emeraldfire and dye it. And in the back, color changing sparks, as to set the, ahem, 'magic' theme." Came a voice from the entrance. There stood a man dressed in weird clothes, he wore his hair up in a French style, but it was neon yellow, and he was wearing an ugly puke-green sweater vest. With a nod he made himself comfortable, grabbing a glass of merloet, a special kind of red wine. "Who are you?" Said Wanda. "I am Belle, Francis Belle. I am a famous French stylist. And I will be prepping you for the ceremonies. Now, about that, I feel doves will also be necessary, don't you? Puts on the nostalgic form of magic, I think." "Um, yeah that would be kind of cool, I guess. Hey, is Trixie gonna be watching?"asked Timmy. "As in Tang? Of course. Everyone at home got a letter explaining your position." He said. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

-Page End-

Rabbit growled at his hideous costume. In order to grasp the 'old home backyard' look, he was dressed in a 1950's schoolboy outfit. He wore a white long-sleeve and over that, a powder blue vest that had a darker blue tie attached to the front. He had a little pin that had a small carrot on it. He didn't want a carrot pin. He wanted a real carrot, one that he would complain about uprooting and eventually call Tiger over to get it, then after it was picked, Tiger would invite himself in, and annoy him to death while he organized the shelves after last carrot picking.

Rabbit glanced at Pooh-Bear. How could he possibly be so calm? Pooh was wearing a costume that looked exactly like his, only with a red design and a 'Hunny pot' pin. Besides Pooh, Eyore also had a different design, although their designer, Owl, didn't really work as much on it. It was a leather jacket with a few neon linings here and there. His hair had been dyed so it was jet black instead of gray, and a few neon earrings hung from his left ear. Rabbit couldn't believe how poor Eyore was dressed, but when he asked Owl, he was told that their group needed a 'goth'. Rabbit felt completely degraded, humiliated, almost. It was even worse when Owl had mentioned that people would be watching them. How can someone possibly find amusement in this?! "I believe you guys are now on. Hurry on now, lets go your ponies will not stay still forever." "Ponies?" Rabbit asked. " indeed ponies, I felt that it was more childish, and believe me, acting helpless and childish may be the only way for someone to send in packages, so hurry on, please."

-Page End-

Blossom felt sad and useless, even with the flamboyant dress. Their dresser, Mr. Finicky had decided on dresses just like their own clothes, so naturally hers was red-and-black striped, but the interesting thing was that it had ice flake-like gems, that made it sparkle. The dresses were supposed to mirror their special powers, like Bubbles had one that had yellow circles that were supposed to resemble sound waves, but in the middle of the rings was glass, formed into a bubble like shape. Buttercup had no 'special power' so her dress was pressed back in a tomboy fashion (she wouldn't wear it like a normal 5 year-old girl...) so it looked more like a cape. They found the horses that would take them through the presentation halls. She bet Him would be real happy to see this. He would probably send in, like, things to everyone but them.

As the music started to play the chariot abruptly started walking towards the center, where a bright brazier was burning. There stood Her. The God of Townsville, the Creator of all, Lauren Faust. She was awestruck. Then noticed she was being televised with her mouth gaping open at the sight. She quickly closed it and twirled a bit, showing off her ice crystal design. The people of Townsville were cheering but their eyes were red, as if they had just been crying. How could Lauren let this happen? They had decided together that they would be safe. Bubbles would be safe. And that is when Blossom made up her mind. She would protect Bubbles at all costs. Buttercup would too (hopefully).

-Page End-

The music stopped and Dimentio started, "Aha young tributes, if you do not know already with each generation comes a new set of characters, and old ones disappear, this is your redemption day! These games give you a chance you would not have otherwise." He snickered, "of course, by now you know that this is going to be televised, and also, it will be recorded by writing, now after presentations are of course, the interviews, so rest up, they'll be on in about 7 hours on midnight. See you then."

I understand I spell Eyore wrong, it's spelled Eeyore, but do I care? Not really.


	3. Interviews with Chett U Betcha

"I'm Chett U Betcha here live at the 34th annual Death games! And here at the scene, all 11 tributes are here for interviews! First up is Timmy Turner himself." Timmy walked up onto the stage, nervously. "Hello, Timmy, how are you doing?" Timmy shrugged. "Fine but I'm going to be killed soon so who really cares?" The crowd let out a startled yelp. "What's your strategy, Tim?" Chett said, trying desperately to change the subject. "Well, I can't really tell you." Timmy said softly. "Don't worry Timothy, the other tributes aren't aloud to listen in." He said. "Well, I'm going to see how long I can last, so I'll be playing a pretty defensive game. My real ticket, though? Well I'm thinking of y'know, using my fairies as defense." Chett reeled back, "but you love them! Isn't that a bit harsh?" Timmy shrugged, "I love them, and they have to protect me, it's going to happen either way." Chett muttered something and abruptly let Timmy leave the stage.

"Hello, Wanda! How're you today?" Wanda groaned, "Tired." Chett sighed, "Well, That training takes a lot out of you, huh?" Wanda shrugged, "I've been trying not to pay attention to it." Quiet, aren't you Wanda? Well what's your battle strategy, hm?" Wanda's face darkened, showing a sharp scowl. "I'm going to protect my godson at all costs, and I hope the others can see this. None of them will hurt him until they can get past me." Then, Wanda abruptly left. Leaving the crowd on Timmy's side cheering and clapping.

The next up was none other than Cosmo. "Cosmo, my man, how're you doing?" Chett asked, secretly hoping that Cosmo wouldn't be as dark as Timmy or Wanda. "Well," Cosmo started, "I have been having a pretty good time, I mean, did you see that sushi bar at the apartments? It was 5-star! Absolutely amazing! Y'know I stole a whole sushi bar before, but when the cook found me I had to poof him to a chicken joint." Chett smiled, now this was something he could work with. "So you've been having a good time." Chett said. "You bet, Chett. Hey, that rhymed!" "So your strategy?" Chett asked. "Oh! yeah. I'm going to just chill, kinda like a tumbleweed, y'know?But really? Just going to keep Timmy safe as Wanda is." Chett was obviously having a fun time with Cosmo, but the bell rung and Cosmo had to leave.

"Hello, miss. I haven't seen you around, name?" The little 'miss' grunted, "Buttercup." She said. "Oh! Buttercup! The gamemakers have started the betting polls and you have quite the odds for a young girl like yourself." She smiled, "Good to know, Mr." She said. Chett looked at her, "so, miss Buttercup, what is your battle strategy? Hmm?" He asked. "Well," she said her eyes looking up, "I remember Bloss telling me something about 'protecting Bubbles', but y'know Bubbles can get pretty hardcore, so I don't think I'm going to go with her plan, I'm actually thinking of teaming with that ten-year old in pink. His weirdo-friends are like, really protective, though." Chett nodded. "Well, Buttercup, I have one more question before the bell rings. We know that your sisters have special powers, Mr. Finicky told me about the designs. But what about you?" Buttercup shrugged, "I guess I don't really have one, but I make up for it with what really counts, raw strength and ability." Chett stood up "And that, folks, is the young green girl, Buttercup Utonium." The bell rung and Buttercup walked off.

"And the leader of the Powerpuffs, the Red robin wonder, the flowery fire, Blossom!" Blossom walked up on stage. " so, how're you today, Bloss?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, "Um, Bloss? Only Buttercup calls me that." She said. "Oh, sorry Blossom." Chett's smile started to twitch a bit. "Anyways, I'm not that good, I stayed up because Bubbles wouldn't go to sleep, and I had a really hard time trying to convince Buttercup to help me protect Bubbles." Chett almost groaned, "o-oh, so you're trying to protect someone too?" "Of course! Me and Laura both decided to keep Bubbles safe!" She said. Chett raised an eyebrow, "Laura? As in Laura Faust?" Blossom nodded, and if her eyes could get any bigger, they did. "She said that this kind of thing would never happen. She lied. Now we're going to protect Bubbles, and hope that we have Laura's support. Wait, never mind, I hate Laura, we don't need any of her pity. We're going to win this, and when we do? We're going to make sure she gets stuck making 'My Little Pony' for the rest of eternity. " the bell sounded and Blossom left.

Bubbles nervously walked up on stage, her arms held tightly to her sides. "Hello, Bubbles, are you okay? Blossom told me you had a rough night." Bubbles nodded, "Fine, thanks." She whispered. Chett smiled warmly, "Bubbles, I'm wondering, what is your strategy hm?" I-I want to stay close to Buttercup. I think she's going to team up with Timmy though, so I have to go with Blossom." She said. "I have a question, where the heck is the Professor?" Bubbles' eyes welled up with tears, "He-He left us!" She started crying, and put her head into her arms. "Left you?" Chett asked, "I-I don't quite understand. Explain please." He said. "He-he disappeared, Blossom says that he was k-k-killed by Timmy! I have to warn Buttercup! She can't team up with him!" Timmy's side yelled protests, startled gasps, and utter silence. Chett nodded, "of course, Bubbles, I understand." He said softly. "And here we have the blue flower, Bubbles!"

"Next up, Mr. Winnie-The-Pooh!" Pooh-bear toddled up and took a seat. "Why, hello, Sir." Pooh said politely. "Well, you seemed so calm at the presentations, I wanted to know, how do you do it?" Pooh shrugged, "I suppose the trick is to live for today." He said. "Wow, you truly are Winnie the Pooh. Hey, can you tell me one of your famous quotes? For my niece? Her name is Chet-ah Cheril." Pooh thought, " every person is unique and extraordinary, but it is up to that person to prove it." He said, satisfied. Chett smiled, "Thank you Mr. Pooh." He started to change the subject, "So what is your strategy?" Pooh shifted uneasily, " well you see, I'm not exactly the finest fighter, but I have hope to win, and that is very small here, hope, that is." Chett nodded. "And that is Pooh! The wise voice, and the yellow friend."

Chett gestured in the next tribute, Rabbit. "And here we have Mr. Rabbit! How are you doing?" Rabbit scowled and then quickly pulled a pleasant smile, "great, thank you, Chett." "Well, Rabbit, word is when Dimentio asked for an extra tribute, you wanted Tiger to be in, why?" Rabbit felt like someone had taken a very sharp knife an dug it into his tummy. Tiger was most likely watching, and he didn't want to be remembered as a bitter Rabbit. "Well, you see, Mr. Chett, um, well, when Dimentio asked, I thought of the first person I'd want by my side, and even though it was quite unfortunate of a circumstance, um, I trust that Tiger will not judge me incredulously on that foolish display." His own words hit him like fire, he lied, in all honesty, he had been so confused and scared he took out his anger on the most annoying guy he knew, Tiger. "Well, I know that Tiger will forgive you. Anyways I want to know, what is your strategy?" Rabbit froze, he didn't have one, really. He couldn't possibly win. He was a joke. A form of entertainment, but he said, "You'll see." And left.

Next up was a little pink pig. He was shivering, and eying the ground. "Ah, Piglet, no?" Chett asked. "Y-yes thanks," Piglet stuttered. Chett sighed, "so Piglet, your battle strategy?" He rushed on, only Eyore left, then he could go home. "Uh, I'm gonna, well, you see, it's kinda, y'know, it's like, I'm going to hurry away from the center, it's likely to be pretty ugly, then I'll go find water and a large tree to climb." Piglet said that last bit quite quickly. Chett looked genuinely surprised, "well, Piglet, you've got it all figured out!" Piglet cowered, embarrassed. "Uh I read the book, I'm a rather smart Piglet." Chett nodded, "and that you are. One last cheer for the booksmart, pink Piglet!"

Eyore had to be dragged on the stage, he was still wearing his leather jacket, although, he had taken out the earrings." Eyore, how are you?" Chett asked. "Terrible, I'm tired, these clothes need to be washed and my tail needs to be put back on, but not with the nail, please, I prefer duck-tape, it seems a lot less painful. I'm not one for complaining, but I've never had someone to lean on." He grumbled monotonously. "Well, your battle strategy, then?" Chett wondered. "I'm going to kill one or two, then I'll save everyone some life and commit." Eyore seemed to smile at his last words. "O-oh, that's nice, I suppose. Well, here we have Eyore." Chett said, not wanting to be in an awkward situation like this.

Dimentio smiled, " Yes, since, as you all heard, Professor Utonium died, The new tribute will be none other than the 14th Winner, Jimmy Neutron!" Everyone cheered, now it was going to be a real bloodbath, Jimmy on the 14th killed almost 4 of the 12 tributes, using special charged weapons and wit. "Ha! This will be fun. You have 1 week to train, see you on the judging day! Ha, ha, ha!"

-Chapter-End-

Like it so far? I need more motivation people! I get uninterested in things really quick so R and R please! Thank you to my one reviewer!


	4. Team Training

The three little Powerpuffs stood in a gigantic arena, them and the rest of the tributes would be training here. "And, as I was saying, you have about 5 days to train, use them wisely. No picking fights, you have plenty of time for that in the arena. Go now." The head trainer, Samurai Jack said emotionlessly. "Alright, puny Powerpuffs, I, Mojojojo, will tell you what do do, for you do not know, and so I must tell you so you will indeed know." Buttercup growled, "shut the chat, Mojo, just tell me how to win." Blossom was taken aback by Buttercup. Win? Would she really... Kill her and Bubbles? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mojo had finished his speech. "Go off now, and make me proud! For in making me proud..." He rambled on and on, so the three just left him where he was.

Bubbles hurried off, if she wanted a chance, she would have to train on the things she knew less about, like Mojo had said. She was going to run to the fire making area, but Timmy was there. She raced instead to the knot tying training. "How are you doing that?" A young boy about age 11 was observing her. "I mean, no offense but, how are you tying a knot with no fingers?" He was rather short, but he had a few extra inches in top because of his swirled hair and big head. Bubbles was certain she hadn't seen him before. "Uh, I just go like this, and this, and this, and done!" She quickly constructed a very intricate knot. "Who're you?" She asked politely. "Jimmy Neutron." He said. "Jimmy? Oh! Yeah! I'm Bubbles. Did Dimentio take you too?" She asked. "No, not exactly. Because of some problems with one of the tributes, he made another reaping. I volunteered, you could say." Bubbles cringed, someone would want to play these games? "It's not that I want to," Jimmy said, almost reading her thoughts. " I volunteered for... This girl I know." He said. "Oh." Bubbles mumbled. "Hey, Jimmy, wanna go to the herb station with me?" She asked. "Uh, sure." He said, not really paying attention.

Buttercup wanted to be back home, she wanted her powers back, and she wanted to punch that Timmy kid point-blank with one of the training sai. (A three pronged weapon used by samurai. And the red ninja turtle.) but she couldn't. She had to focus on survival training. She rushed to the first station she could see, a fire-making station. Timmy was there so she did the natural Buttercup thing. She went over and tried to stick her amazing, undiscovered talent of fire making in his buck-tooth face. Turns out she was terrible. She cut herself 5 times too. She growled, annoyed. That's when a certain yellow bear walked up. "Hullo." He said. "Not here to talk, fluffy." She muttered. Pooh took a seat next to her, "I don't believe it's him you're angry at and not me?" He asked innocently. "Confusing me, please restate that in English." She grumbled, getting more and more frustrated with the stupid little flint. "You aren't angry at me, you have a problem with Timmy." he said, effortlessly flicking some flint against steel, and setting a small pile of grass on fire. He added small twigs to the fire, and then larger ones, making a small little rectangular box around it. "Hey, how'd you get it to light so easy? Mine always goes out in thirty-seconds." Pooh-bear nodded, pointing at his rectangle design. "You have to treat the fire as you would a precious egg. Once you light the grass, start building a star shape with the small twigs, then start building up. After every little set of larger sticks, place a roof. Then make another one." She was surprised. Maybe having a Pooh on her side could be a good idea. She'd survive a lot longer. "Hey, fluffy. We could make a pretty good team. You can do the surviving stuff, and I'll do the fighting. Deal?" She asked, hoping he would agree. " Sounds swell." He smiled, pleasantly. She smiled back, hoping 'swell' meant 'good'.

Blossom walked towards the training equipment. She studied all this surviving stuff while she was at Girl Scout camp. She grabbed a bow, the weapon Katniss used in the 'Hunger Games' book. She thought it would be simple, pull back the bow, aim shoot. But no, it was harder. She nocked her first arrow, and tried to pull the bow back, but it was hard, she couldn't quite pull it back. She yanked, and yanked until she got it back, and then aimed. She felt like the aim was perfect, and shot. The arrow sailed through the air, and landed itself in a clay pot. Grumbling she threw down the bow and picked up a katana. The silvery-steel thin blade was quite heavy, even being thin. She tried to swing it with accuracy but failed again. She moved on to a simple weapon, a dagger. Blossom gripped the hilt and attacked a dummy, but she was to short, the dagger's reach would never hit a vital organ. She decided to go see how Bubbles was doing. Perhaps she could just monitor Buttercup and Bubbles and then sacrifice herself with Buttercup to help Bubbles win. "Hey Bubbles." She said. Bubbles turned around to look at her, "oh, um, hi Blossom. You know, I think I can cope on my own, I'm teaming with Jimmy." "What?!" Blossom demanded, she was supposed to protect Bubbles, not Jimmy. And Bubbles had the nerve to leave her? She was left with only Buttercup then. How the days would be terrible... She imagined fighting with Buttercup for a whole week.

Bubbles felt happy. She would be teaming with Jimmy. Although she felt bad for abandoning Blossom like that, she didn't want to be protected, she wanted to be a part. Even if that meant risking her life and what she believed in. She could win this thing, both her and Jimmy proved to be good at surviving, they could win. "Come on, B," Jimmy said. He had started calling her 'B' at the herb station. She was okay with it, though. Jimmy lead her to the training station. "Why're we going here, Jimmy? Mojo said not to go to stuff we were familiar with." Bubbles asked. "Because," he said, "You may have been good at fighting, but remember that was when you had your powers. You lost them so you need to be retrained." He said simply. "Oh." She smiled, she would get a slight advantage over her sisters, they wouldn't train in fighting. Well, maybe Buttercup would, but definitely not Blossom. Jimmy scanned the thousands of weapons, finally choosing a short sword. He brought the weapon into Bubbles' view. It was a short single edged blade, only as long as Bubbles' forearm. It was slightly curved outward, so that the blade was on the outside. The hilt was leathery and had a hand guard on it. On closer inspection, there were actually two blades, pressed together as one. "It's a butterfly sword. One must be sneaky and fast to wield this weapon. Ok B, how does it feel?" He asked. Bubbles liked the weapon, it felt right. "I like it." She said. Jimmy picked up the weapon he won with on the 14th. A cross bow, fashioned with poplar wood and a leather grip. He aimed at a round shield and shot the weapon. The arrow sailed through the air, but landed in the middle of the red dot instead of the clay pots. "Wow, Jimmy, have you had practice?" Bubbles asked amazed. "Yeah. I did." He said. "Come on, B. I'm going to grab an iron sword and train with you, ok?" Bubbles grinned one of her special smiles, ones that she only gave to the professor, or, on occasion her sister, Buttercup. Jimmy felt like her friend, he felt like family.

-Page-End-

Buttercup smiled brightly, with some Pooh- help, by the end of the second day she had figured out how to survive in the wild. Now it was the fun part, the fighting training. She stepped up on the training mat, and looked at the weapons. Finally she grabbed Pooh-Bear a wooden Bo-staff, a purely defensive weapon so as to fit Pooh's fighting style. She grabbed a pair of sai. And started to show Pooh the basics. "Ok Pooh, with that Bo-staff, your work is cut out for you. Just block the first strike, and use the side you aren't blocking with to attack. Boom! Hiya! Smash!" Buttercup was blocking and striking with the Bo-staff and making her own sound effects along the way. Pooh watched, trying to absorb the movements Buttercup was performing, but that isn't easy when you're a bear with fluff for brains. Pooh took another Bo-staff and tried to take Buttercup by surprise. But she turned around and blocked it. Buttercup twisted her arms sideways and disarmed Pooh, then tried to swing the weapon towards his head. Pooh quickly dodged by instinct, as fighting comes natural to a bear, and held her Bo-staff at it's hilt, only inches away from Buttercup's hand. Buttercup smirked. She thrust the staff to the ground and put her foot on it, then she pulled back and snapped it, the half Pooh was holding snapped on the cold floor. With pooh momentarily distracted, and her half of the weapon, she stabbed it forward, giving Pooh-Bear a bit of a sore head. She laughed almost innocently, "wow, you're a lot better than I thought you'd be, Fluffy."

Blossom needed a friend. It had become obvious that Buttercup wasn't going to help her. Some sister. But without a survival aid, or fighting hand she was defiantly going to be the first blood. She still couldn't believe that Buttercup would side with one of those forest animals though. She knew that they couldn't possibly be any help. So she was alone. She defiantly wasn't teaming with Timmy, he didn't even look like he felt any guilt! He joked around with the green haired one, acting foolish and lazy. Blossom knew it was a facade, a fake, a joke. He was a guilty, evil, cruel, father-stabbing, cold hearted killer. But he was the only person she could turn to. She nervously walked towards him. "Hey Timmy, Cosmo." She said. "Who're you?" Asked Timmy. "Bl-Blossom." She said quickly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Um I was wondering if you could maybe," she fumbled over her thoughts," tell me where the hunting station is!" She yelled. About three others turned, staring at her. "Um Bloss, it's right over there. It's the biggest station here." Buttercup said, spinning sai in hands. Blossom felt extremely embarrassed, and said a quiet "thanks." Before walking over. By time she got there it was barren. They had some bunnies jumping around and playing a weird game of keep-away with each other. Blossom picked a bunny up. Petting it, she said quietly, " I hate it, I hate these games, I hate Timmy Turner, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." Someone shot a arrow right into the poor bunny she held. "You aren't supposed to play with the rabbits." Said someone. It was Timmy Turner. His bow was a crossbow, and he lowered it to take the rabbit from her. "Thank you, person who's name I forget." He said, while walking away. Blossom was infuriated, "that little arrogant jerk. I'd like to, to, do something really horrible to him!" She whispered.

-Page-End-

To Bubbles, the rest of the 3 days went by quickly. She sat in her apartment she sat, waiting for Mojo to call her for judging. She knew what she was going to do, Jimmy had told her to use the Butterfly sword, take down 3 dummies, then throw them both at a fifth. They had practiced this, and Bubbles could do it almost perfectly. Soon, she heard, "Bubbles, it is of your turn. Do well, because people will be betting on high scores, because of which, you must earn a high score, in which..." He did his trademark action, talking on and on, until one got to bored to listen. She walked down, the Steel glass made her shiver, it was really cold. As she walked down, she heard laughing. Walking in, she seen about 4 men, and Dimentio. "Bubbles Utonium" she said bravely, after she set up everything. The 4 men looked over at her. She gripped the hilt and jumped, stabbing 1 dummy, she twirled around to stab the other, and threw them both at the third. She then spun quickly, pinning 1 of the 2 in a fourth dummy. The Judges were mildly impressed, and wrote her score on a clip board. They walked into the apartment room and switched on the television. Buttercup and Blossom were already there, watching. Bubbles watched the scores:

Bubbles-7

Blossom-3

Buttercup-8

Cosmo-5

Timmy-6

Wanda-4

Eyore-1

Piglet-2

Pooh-5

Rabbit-0

"A zero?" Blossom asked, looking at Rabbit's score. "Well, leader-girl, you're only 3 from one yourself." Buttercup smirked, obviously happy that she had the highest score. "Shut up, Buttercup." She said. She was nervous, that was for sure. By tomorrow she could be dead. And tomorrow the Death Games would begin.


	5. The First Blood

Rabbit sat in a small room, in about ten minutes they would enter the slaughter house. A young boy walked in, he was extremely short, and had red swirly hair. He wore a white labcoat and blue glasses. "Here," he said, "grab this." He pointed to a bar. As soon as Rabbit put his hand on it he froze. The boy pulled out a gun with a pin at the end of it. "Don't worry, it's just your tracker, it'll help the game-makers find you." He pressed the end of the barrel into Rabbit's arm. He clicked the button and a sharp pain went up Rabbit's arm. The boy flicked a switch and Rabbit was released. He rubbed his arm, which now had a dime-sized lump on it. He walked out of the room and into his deportment room. Christopher Robin was there, giving his last good-byes and last wishes. "Silly old bear." He said playfully, poking Pooh in the tummy. "Rabbit," he said, "remember, you are smarter than you may think, keep them safe, okay? I trust you." He said. Rabbit nodded. He heard a voice coming from a loudspeaker, "All tributes, please step onto the panels, all tributes, please step onto the panels." It said. Rabbit, hopped over to his spot as tribute 12. When he stood on the plate he felt a cold shiver wash over him. The plate slowly raised, lifting them all up. When they got out, they seen all the other tributes, poised and ready. The counter timed down from 60. 60,59,58,57... Rabbit dreaded the buzz that would enter them into certain death. 45,44,43,42... He remembered something. There was a winner. He could win and return to the hundred acre woods. 30,29,28,27... But it wouldn't be the same without Pooh-Bear though, would it? 19,18,17,16,15... No Pooh would be gone, Christopher Robin would probably stop visiting, and Tigger would cease talking to anyone but Kanga and Roo. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4... He got ready, aiming for the capucornia, the place where weapons armor and food were found. 3,2,1!

Piglet raced away from the capucornia and straight into the woods. He kept on going, watching the way the birds flew, or feeling for wet soil. Nothing. Although the setting was a lush green forest, there were no signs of water anywhere. He kept running, occasionally tripping, or stepping to loudly. His small little feet were not made for running. He ought to find water soon, though. About half an hour passed and he got tired. Maybe he should look for leaves to get water. He tried to scurry up a tree, but it was hard, his arms were scrawny and weak. He finally decided to head to the capucornia. Warily walking there, he found a large stick to use as a makeshift weapon. He quickly found his way to the clearing and walked in. Inside the cold stainless steel froze his feet,but he walked in anyways. He finally grabbed a flask and shook it. Water! Opening it up he took a large amount of it in. He then heard something that made him cringe. Footsteps. He whirled around so fast he got dizzy. Eyore stood at the entrance, blocking his path. "Eyore, thank goodness it's you!" He said, smiling. Eyore smiled back, but not a friendly hi-how're-you-doing smile, more like a I'm-going-to-kill-you-but-it's-going-to-be-quick stepped forward, his eyes low. "Piglet, I was hoping I'd meet you." Piglet suddenly realized what was going to happen and screeched for help. "This is the Death Games, dear Piglet. No one worth their life will save you." Piglet's expression saddened, "What motive must you have, Eyore? I thought we were friends." Piglet said, his eyes reflecting hurt and betrayal. Eyore stiffened, obviously this was a sore subject. "Everything was perfect until you came along, I had a best friend who I could stand by, but you took that away, Piglet! You stole from me, and I'm simply getting some, 'recompense', you could say." Eyore grinned wickedly, like a mad scientist, preparing a weapon of mass destruction. Piglet tried to run, but his legs wouldn't move.

Eyore felt a soft voice in his head say, 'don't do it Eyore! Pooh wouldn't want this, either.' But he quickly shoved it away. His eyes glinted, and he struck. Once, twice, three times to Piglets frail body, that crumpled under his weight and strength. Piglet squeaked in pain, now in a sad little heap on the cold ground. He was still breathing, Eyore watched intently while Piglet's chest rose and dropped slowly, his breath becoming more shallow. The little voice screamed, 'you monster! You killed one of your friends over a little jealousy. ' Eyore bowed his head low and pulled up one of his flimsy hooves, and placed it on Piglets mouth and nose. Piglet made some feeble resisting attempts but he was in no condition to fight back, and soon his attempts stopped altogether. Realization suddenly hit Eyore, like a large rock. He had just killed one of his friends, one that gave him a place to live when he was sure he would freeze to death in the winter time. He was given friendship and returned it with bitterness, and betrayal. Eyore dipped his head, and sadly muttered, "Goodbye, dear Piglet. I'm sorry, this world would have been better without me, I suppose." He sadly trudged off and his tail hooked onto a small branch. Because they never replaced it with the nail, and rather with duck-tape, it broke of. Eyore had the first smile since he had been in the forest, receiving his house from Piglet. He fashioned his tail around the little branch and tied a loop on the bottom. He put his head in the loop and let his weight drift off him. THUNK! The branch cracked under his weight and dropped to the ground. He would have to go on living for now. With that horrible deed that he committed. He sighed, 'I can't even kill myself right! What a useless heap of fur I must be now.'

Pooh-Bear had been instructed to run as far away as he could from the capucornia. Buttercup had said that she would get all the supplies. And she asked him to climb a tree and find water. He found a large poplar, one that could surely take his weight. He scuffled up it, and reached the top in around 40 seconds. He searched around, finally finding a glare in the forest. It was a large pond. He turned to the left and saw Buttercup, she was in the depths of the capucornia and stayed there for what seemed like hours. Pooh was almost convinced that she had been lost forever, killed in the swath of tributes. But soon she reappeared, a backpack and a knife in hand. He quickly climbed down, imprinting the location of the water source in his head. "Hey, fluff. Find a water source?" Buttercup said. "Quite." Pooh said. "Well, spit it out! Where is it?" Buttercup weakly smiled. "Over there, but I would like to see if Piglet is still alive. Can we look?" He asked while walking. "I'm afraid not, Pooh. Going out to see if Piglet is okay takes time away from foraging, and making sure we don't get killed. Plus, they'll show the deaths on a holographic screen. They won't show the the killer, though." She said. "Why ever not?" Pooh wondered. "Because, Pooh, if let's say, I killed Timmy, and they could show me doing it, anyone who may have alliances with him might be out for my blood." A cold draft brushed up against her, making her walk just a bit faster. Pooh walked faster to catch up, and in an hour they reached a small lake. No one guarded it. So it couldn't possibly be the only water source. Buttercup grinned, "perfect, Pooh. You really out done your self." She said. She rustled in the backpack she had gotten and looked inside. "Um, a knife, a , a bag of cheese, some rope, and plastic wrap." Buttercup said, explaining her find. "Come on, Fluffy, we need some shelter, and I don't really want to break into our cheese just yet." She said, motioning over to Pooh. Pooh walked over and looked around. Finally he found something, a dead tree, on it's side and hollowed out. "Perhaps we could rest there?" He asked. Buttercup spun around and nodded, "okay, you're the survival guy-er-bear. " she said, "I'm going to get some food, Kay? Yell if you need me." Buttercup walked off and Pooh was tired, he knew sleeping was a dangerous action, and he knew he could be killed without his own knowing but he risked it. As soon as he lowered his eyelids, sleep washed over him.

Rabbit was holed up in a makeshift nest, he tried grabbing a bag at the capucornia, but someone else was high on the prize, a young red-haired girl, Blossom. He made it out with just a simple slash across his cheek. It wasn't deep, but it stung like a wasp. He stay still, trying to conserve his body heat in the cold night. Music came on, it was elegant and beautiful, but Rabbit was almost afraid to look at the screen, what if Pooh had found himself up there, dead? He prayed and looked up. His eyes widened, and his heart filled with terror and shock. "Oh my gosh, Piglet!" He said softly. Piglet's name appeared on the score board, making Rabbit quiver in fright. How could someone target poor innocent Piglet? Better, who did it? He pressed his palm to his face and sat down, he felt as if he would topple over any second. Rabbit stepped up and walked, he needed to find Eyore, if Pooh was still alive that meant Buttercup had kept her promise to team with him. He lost Piglet, and Christopher Robin would kill him if he didn't try and save Eyore. If he wasn't already dead, that is. He walked for hours, his search in vain. He sat down, giving up. An almost silent noise sounded, like a camera, zooming in for a picture. He turned and sure enough he saw a glint of light hit the camera and leave. He stared at the camera and walked towards it. "Christopher Robin, if you're watching you already know that Piglet has gone. But I'm not going to screw up this time, I'll find Eyore and protect him." He spoke into the mic. He would walk the edges of the world to get Eyore, but he didn't know that the edge was a very dangerous place to stand.

i know its short but bear with me, I wanted to get Piglet's death out of the way so I didn't have to keep writing his viewpoint.


	6. Timmy Team Split Up

"Run!" Timmy screamed. It was early morning when he seen the lurking eyes and the steel sharp blade held in their hands. He sprinted, Cosmo and Wanda following behind him. He grabbed a stick, a quite sharp one, at that. The person who had been following them appeared. It was a young girl, she had a too small shirt, and a big side-oval head. "D-Dora?!" He said, shocked. He hadn't even noticed her before. He actually forgot all about her. "Hola, I'm Dora! And get ready for your death sentence!" Timmy yelled in surprise as Dora slashed at him with a short iron blade. He had just enough sense to duck as it swirled over his head. He rolled to the side and stabbed at her with his stick. She whirled around, "Ow!" She said, as she dropped her blade. It skittered a few feet and right into Timmy's hands. "Timmy don't kill me! Timmy don't kill me! Timmy don't kill me!" Timmy was aware that saying a phrase like that stopped Swiper on her T.V. Show, but this was a completely new show. "Aw snap!" He said, grinning. Then, he quickly slashed the sword sideways, decapitating her. "Thank god that's finished." He said.

Wanda turned away, she didn't like blood and gore at all. And to see Timmy cause it, that was a brutal hit to her face. She knew very well that Timmy enjoyed violence and fighting movies, but when you're the person in that movie it's not that enjoyable, to her, anyways. Timmy grunted, "what now, Wanda?" He asked, as if nothing even happened. "You tell me, since you're the Death Games expert." Wanda said sourly. "What's with you, Wanda? Since the beginning of these games you've changed! It's like you're a totally different person!" Timmy exclaimed, anger boiling inside of him. "I'm not the one who's changed." Wanda said, scowling. She then snatched the iron sword from Timmy and walked off with it. "Wanda! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Timmy yelled, putting his hand on her back. "Going off to find my Godson, because, obviously he's not here." She said mutely. Timmy growled, "I didn't even do anything!" Wanda looked past Timmy's face and at Cosmo. He was closely inspecting the ground, interested greatly in the groves that his shoe made when he dragged it across the dirt. She hoped that Cosmo at least understood everything going on. He could be a compleat idiot sometimes. She fell in love with him because of that, but sometimes it was extremely annoying. She hoped that Cosmo was just trying to stay out of her and Timmy's scuffle. "You didn't do anything? So, these whole games you've been completely unselfish, and you've never done anything you regret?" She asked quizzically raising a pink eyebrow. "Exactly, I don't see why you're complaining." Timmy said, seething. "Then you're obviously not my Godson." She said hotly, walking away, making as much distance between her and Timmy as possible. As Wanda walked, she became more and more worried about Timmy. Was he dead? Did he get hurt? Was he even worried about her absence? As she kept walking, these thoughts bugged her even more. Like a tugging pain in her stomach. She then decided that she should go back, Timmy will realize her reasoning, and there's a good chance that Cosmo will, too. As she was walking she heard something that sounded like a sword, tapping against rock. As she turned around, she seen a young girl, Blossom, facing her, sword drawn and ready to pounce. Wanda took off towards her Godson and husband; she had to warn them.

Cosmo did in fact know what was going on very well, and he wished he didn't, too. Wanda just left Timmy and him, meaning that he was the only one who could protect Timmy at this point. Not really the best start to the games. Especially since he could be a bit of a dope sometimes. Cosmo's eye caught movement in a far bush, but made nothing of it. He walked over to Timmy, who was growling. "This is useless. Come on, Cosmo. We have to go back to the capucornia. We need some new weapons." Cosmo quickly protested, "But Timmy, what about Wanda? She could be scared or hungry or dead! But mostly hungry." He said, arms flailing. "Didn't you hear me? We have to leave, she's a contender now, she'll be fine." Cosmo sighed, "fine, Timmy, but only 'cause she told me to stay with you." Timmy nodded. They both took off, racing towards the center of the map, which, wasn't that hard. They just had to follow their path ,because Cosmo was getting used to his new legs so along the way he destroyed tons of foliage and bushes. By night they reached the capucornia. "Cosmo, think you could all-clear the capucornia? Timmy asked. "Ok! But I don't see any can of corkscrews here, Timmy." Timmy pressed his palm to his face, "No, Cosmo. The Cap-u-cor-nia." He groaned. "Got it!" Cosmo said, and sprinted in. As he walked in, he flattened himself to the sides of the walls, armed with a finger gun. FBI style. Just how he liked it. All of a sudden, he hit a trap and flew up. Swiftly his head smashed the ceiling and he blacked out.

-Page End-

Jimmy heard the large clunk on the right flank of the capucornia he was camping in, he woke Bubbles and walked to the right to see who his trap caught. He was surprised to see Cosmo dangling there, suspended by a simple line. He jumped up on the boxes besides it and untied the knot. Cosmo flopped to the ground. Jimmy asked, even though he knew no answer would come soon, "Cosmo?" Bubbles came out and soon as she seen Cosmo she let out an almost silent, "eep!" Jimmy sighed, "are you okay, B?" He asked. Bubbles made a larger-than-necessary- gulp and nodded. "Y-Yes." She said. Jimmy picked up a piece of beef jerky from a packet and dangled it over Cosmo's nose. Instantly Cosmo shot up, retrieved the jerky and started nibbling on it like a famished mouse. "Cosmo, care to tell me why you're here? And why Timmy or Wanda isn't here with you?" Cosmo said naively "uh-huh! Timmy and Wanda got in a big huge-antic fight And Wanda left! She also took his iron sword so we had to go back to get a new weapon. He told me to 'all-ear' it." Jimmy was unimpressed, "Cosmo, did he say, 'all-ear' or 'all-clear'?" Cosmo thought for a bit, scratching his finger to his chin. "Uh, I think all clear, but what do I know?" He asked. Jimmy stood, perplexed. "Anyways, where's Wanda?" Cosmo brightened up, "Oh, she left." He said. "Why?" Jimmy pressed, he needed to find out what was going on. From what Bubbles had told him, Timmy had murdered the professor. Cosmo thought, "She and Timmy got in this really big fight after he killed Dora." He said, happy that he could answer at least some questions. Jimmy nodded. He remembered being told that Dora the Explorer was going to be in, but in all truth, he completely forgot she even existed. He untied Cosmo, and not a moment too soon, a high-pitched cry came from outside, "Help!" One thought ran through his mind, 'Timmy'.

Hahaha! Cliffhangers! I'm sorry for not finishing this sooner, but I'm quite lazy... Plus schoolwork, sports, and other things cut down on time as well. So yeah, thanks to candykisses101 for reviewing 'n stuff.


	7. The Sisters Reunite For Now

Bubbles stood, unable to breath. Cosmo was in their camp and she bet Timmy would be right behind him. Then they heard "Help!" And they bolted out. In the clearing Blossom stood sword drawn at Timmy's throat. "Blossom! What are you doing?" She yelled. Blossom stiffened and without looking up said, "Getting revenge." Bubbles screamed, "You can't Blossom! Get a hold of yourself!" But Blossom was quite intent on her act. "Why shouldn't I? He deserves it for committing murder! She yelled. "What? Murder? I didn't commit any sort of murder!" Timmy choked out. "Don't act stupid, you killed the professor!" Blossom yelled. "The professor? I didn't touch him! The only reason I know he isn't here is that Dimentio said that he wouldn't be in the games! I had just thought that he'd given up his place!" Jimmy shook his head, "no, he didn't switch. They had a whole other reaping." Bubbles squeaked, " then what happened to the professor?" She asked tentatively. "I don't really know. All I know is I heard this bang after the ceremony. Then I heard another. It came from your room so I raced in. And when I got there the professor lay on the ground dead! He was dead before I got in!" He said. Blossom lifted her sword, processing all the information. Bubbles was silent. If Timmy was telling the truth, than what killed the poor professor? Out of the corner of her eye a pink haired lady came out, scratches and cuts all over. She seen Blossom raise her sword and dove in between Blossom's sword and Timmy. The sword made contact with her and pierced Wanda. Wanda dropped lifelessly on the ground, and Bubbles screamed. Blossom's eyes shrunk to small dots, "No! It wasn't supposed to go like this! I wasn't supposed to kill an innocent. What have I done?" Blossom pelted off but Bubbles wasn't going to let her off the hook, sister or not. She tackled Blossom and they both tumbled on the ground. Getting up she readied her Butterfly Swords. Blossom had an iron sword, with blood staining it's steel cold edge. "What's wrong with you, Blossom?" She pleaded. "Ou want to know what's wrong Bubbles? That kid killed the professor, okay. And no one seems bothered besides me! Do you care that he died? If I don't kill him, the professors death will be in vain." The words spilling out of Blossom's mouth hit Bubbles like a brick. "I care," she said quietly, "but unlike you, I don't want to have to take revenge to redeem myself. I've moved on. Listen, would you rather him live through this? Where he might have to turn on his own kids? No, he wouldn't. He'd rather die." Then a thought creeped its way into Bubbles head and it made perfect sense. "Think about it." She said to a speechless Blossom, "He wouldn't want to live if he had to possibly hurt us, or watch us get hurt, so what did he do? He hoped that if he left we would get recompense, ok? And he did leave. He killed himself." Blossom grew angry, "no! Impossible! Then why did Timmy say he shot twice? Surely when one commits suicide he doesn't miss?" Bubbles shook her head, "no, he shot once, a shot to make someone notice. He didn't want us to know that he shot himself, he shot once to alert someone, Timmy. And again to take his life. Timmy said that by the second shot he knew it was at our room, so in all the professors plan worked." Blossom cringed then leaped at Bubbles.

Buttercup wiped tears from her eyes, she cried, "stupid piece of fluff. I told you to call me if you needed help." She stared at Pooh, he had died in his sleep, no less, as besides a gaping hole in his stomach, he was, or rather seemed quite content. She walked off growling. Whoever did this to Pooh, well, they would get a Buttercup Punch Sandwich. She decided going to the capucornia would be the best approach. She walked there, silent and then found herself humming a familiar tune. When she finally reached the capucornia, it was barren. Coming up towards the front, she seen Timmy, some lady and who she assumed was Jimmy Neutron. Slipping in she found a crossbow she poked it in case of traps. Nothing. Grabbing it and some food, she raced out. In the woods she heard a conversation. Now Buttercup did her share of eavesdropping so she knew that being quiet was essential. "So in all the professors plan worked." What plan? She peeked in and saw Blossom frigid and stiff and Bubbles who had been sadly explaining the professors 'plan'. Then Blossom jumped. Buttercup was frozen, then, Bubbles blocked just in time. "You!" Blossom growled through grit teeth. "You left me! You were going to let me die!" What? Now Buttercup was completely confused. "But you had Buttercup!" Bubbles said straining to block. At the sound of her name she perked up. Blossom attacked, smashing upward, but Bubbles was to quick, and dodged skillfully. Bubbles then caught Blossom's sword in hers, and twisted, disarming her Blossom stumbled back and smashed her head on a nearby tree. "Where am I? Bubbles?" Bubbles walked nervously closer, and Blossom sprang up, grabbing Bubbles. She smashed Bubbles on a tree and began to talk." Do not ever mention that person to me. At least you had the decency to tell me. When I asked Buttercup she said, 'work with you, leader-girl don't make me laugh!' Buttercup is a cruel heartless sister who wouldn't care heads or tails if I died right here, right now! I told the professor that she was a screw-up! She will die if it's the last thing I live to see." Buttercup froze, so that was what Blossom thought of her then. She wiped her eyes, first her partner dies, now Blossom wants her blood? Talk about a bad day. "And you, Bubbles!" I had it all figured out. You would do the surviving That Mistake would defend us," Mistake? With a pang of sadness Buttercup realized Blossom was talking about her. "And I would sacrifice Her and I to make sure you returned to Townsville." Bubbles sighed, defeated. "My sister was not a mistake. You aren't my sister, you were the mistake." Buttercup broke out of her trance and aimed her bow at Blossom. "Tonight!" Blossom yelled, eyes red, " You will die!" Without a second thought Buttercup let go. Her arrow flew into Blossoms back and lodged itself forward. Buttercup sighed, "Not tonight, leader-girl."

Bubbles whimpered, during the night she had just seen Wanda get killed, and by her sister nonetheless, and Blossom get killed by Buttercup. She felt like passing out, simply sleeping and never getting up. "Ngg..." Blossom! She must still be alive! Buttercup raced over and kneeled down by Blossom. "I'm sorry, Bloss." Buttercup said, her eyes red as if she'd been crying, but Bubbles wouldn't press her, Buttercup would say something got in her eye or something. Blossom shed a tear as well, "it's okay, you had to save Bubbles. It was my ambition and madness that drove me back." Blossom weakly held her arms out, as if expecting a hug. Buttercup eyed her suspiciously and then returned the hug. "Buttercup, there is one more thing I must do before I die." Buttercup sniffled, "yeah?" Then Bubbles seen a flash in Blossoms eye, a red one. She was about to scream 'Buttercup, No!' But Blossom yelled, "I'm going to take you with me!" Pulling out a concealed knife she jabbed at Buttercup, making contact with Buttercup's side. Buttercup let out a cry of pain as Bubbles yelled, "No! Buttercup!" She pushed Blossom off her and yanked out the arrow lodged deep in Blossom's chest. With a quick fluid movement she thrust it back in, right into Blossom's heart. She sat there crying for who knows how long. Blossom disappeared into golden dust in the wind, yet strangely Buttercup didn't. 'Wait, that must mean Buttercup is still alive!' She thought. Picking up her swords and re-sheathing them. She grabbed Buttercup and started walking back to the capucornia. Jimmy was there, waiting for her. "B, are you okay? I didn't see you and assumed that Blossom ran off into the forest with you and-" Bubbles cut him off, "I'm fine, really. But Buttercup isn't." She said setting Buttercup on the cold floor. "Well, don't put her there. Here I'll get a blanket." He quickly got a blue tarp and a white blanket. He also grabbed an Ace Bandage and set it down on the blanket. As Bubbles set buttercup down, Jimmy warped the Ace Bandage around the cut. Jimmy sighed, "I'm afraid she may not make it." He said. "The cut is seriously deep, if not already, infection will get in there. Besides that, the wound is quite deep. She may lose to much blood and-" "Stop!" Bubbles cut in, she didn't want to hear all the terrible ways her only remaining sister could die. "I'm sorry, I just- well I want to hope that Buttercup can make it through. " Jimmy wrapped his arm protectively around her, "I understand, just try to get some sleep, Okay? I'll wake you up when it's your turn to take guard." Bubbles nodded, "Okay, but I want to see the board standings." She stepped outside and watched the Anthem play while pictures of Wanda, Blossom and-wait was that, Pooh-Bear? She sighed and walked off to a sleeping bag and tried to catch some sleep.

Buttercup's side burned like fire. Or like Him's voice. Either way it was unbearable, and she couldn't stand it. "Bubbles, is it supposed to feel like a saber-toothed tiger is biting my side?" Bubbles forced a smile, "Um well, yeah, you did get stabbed." Buttercup sighed, "I can't believe I fell for Blossom's stupid trap. Some help I must be." Bubbles raised her voice, "No, you will be able to help. As soon as you get better." Buttercup growled, "and when will that be? A month? 2? Listen Bubbles, I know you're just trying to help, but, really? I can't do anything. I can't even sit up." Bubbles sighed, "Yeah, I know. Hey what happened with Pooh-Bear?" Buttercup stiffened, remembering the unsettling sight of Pooh, laying in the hollowed out tree trunk, Dead. "Yeah, he died. Look, I really don't want to talk about it, Going to sleep." She then tried to sleep, but it was late afternoon, and quite warm out. Finally sleep crept up to her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

When Buttercup woke up, Bubbles had left. She struggled at getting up, for a second. But then she noticed something, her side healed! At least it didn't hurt anymore. She tentatively pulled away the Ace Bandage, to reveal that she had healed. "Nice!" She said. "I see that you're better." An all too familiar voice talked, slyly Dimentio walked into view. "Dimentio!" Buttercup yelled. Dimentio nodded, "My dear Buttercup, I've come to tell you that you will not make it out of this arena alive. I've only healed you because, you see, betting polls have gone through the roof when you and Blossom faced off and when people see that you're still okay, they will skyrocket again." Buttercup growled and lunged at Dimentio, but he vanished before she got a good chance. Although he was gone, his words still burned into her mind, "You will not make it out of this arena,". So she would die here. Great. Well she best make her last days count. Bubbles walked in and yelled, "Buttercup?" Buttercup smirked and turned around, "You bet. We're gonna win this thing, I know it."

Ah! And my cliffhanging skills die off... Oh well, at least I can still write pretty well. And to everyone who got this far without dying of boredom, I congratulate you! And BTW Lexi if you are reading this either you finally got off your Ferrard thingy or I forced you, so thank you for reading this... Ok, bye... Why are you still reading this I said bye, god...quit reading! I mean not my fanfic, keep reading that, but... Y'know whatever.


	8. Another Two Bite the Dust

Rabbit hopped, he had walked all the way around the arena about twice, and seen not a hair, nor tail of Eyore. He groaned, a bad though came into his head, what if he walked around forever until he died? Without hind or tail of his beloved friend. As he was thinking this, he ran into a gray furry rock. As Rabbit looked down, it wasn't a rock, but instead, Eyore! Rabbit cheered, "Oh Eyore, I thought I'd never find you!" Eyore turned his big head and sighed, "Oh, Joy." Rabbit mentally reminded himself why he didn't like Eyore. "Come on, lets go get some food, I was walking all day." Rabbit said, suddenly aware of how hungry he was. Eyore nodded and walked over to some bushes with blood red berries on them. "Are these good, Rabbit?" Rabbit tried to identify the berries but he hadn't bothered to go to the foraging station and he never seen them at home. They looked like red blueberries though, so how bad could they be? "Yes, I believe these are fine." He took one and ate it. It tasted like a super sweet blueberry and he ate about ten more before he felt hot. "Eyore is it supposed to feel like hot?" Along with the uncomfortable burning, Rabbit also felt his throat constrict, making it harder and harder to breath. He gasped, "Eyore, whats going on?" Eyore sighed glumly, "Death Berries, they induce suffocation and burning. They're more lethal and quiet than cyanide." Rabbit couldn't even talk, the burning was so terrible. He managed a few choked wails, each one lessening in strength and force. After his last wail, he finally dropped.

Eyore grimaced. Another friend down. Another sin that pushed him farther and farther from innocence. He sighed, he knew now how important winning was. He didn't have any more friends and he sure as heck wasn't going to heaven. He had to make it so he won. What would his eternal torture be? He'd probably die over and over again, reliving the deaths his friends took, beaten and suffocated, stabbed through the throat, and fed poisonous berries. He grumbled and toddled up to the top of a tree somehow finding one slanted enough to climb. He waited for a half an hour before a young boy walked past. A green haired one right behind him. He timed and jumped, but miscalculated severally. He fell on the hard ground and snapped his old neck. In the darkness he seen his deathly fall and walked around. Pure darkness anywhere he went. He sat down and fell asleep. "Quiet at last." He mumbled.

Holy short chapter... What has happened to me?oh well, there's only going to be one or two more chapters anyways. And the Pooh-Killer has been found!Besides that I can't really justify the shortness. I could'v technically made it longer, y'know have Eyore live longer, but I feel like that would just sort of run on. So yes, you waited three whole days for this. :3


	9. And The Winner Is

Last chapter, making the best of it!

Bubbles grimaced, earlier a voice called in, saying that the games could 'No longer be extended.' Which means the game makers would get them all in the centre of the arena. Somehow, Buttercup survived the knife, but she'd been acting quite weird. Either not talking at all, or excessively talking, but avoiding the topic of the games and giving some trivial information. It was sort of like she was trying to be herself and Blossom at the same time. It honestly set her off balance, making her more and more reluctant to talk to her sister. All of a sudden, while Bubbles was thinking the sound of someone lighting a huge Bon fire exploded in her ears. She grabbed her swords and ran out, not at all surprised to see a large ring of fire. The fire reached its way in, inching forward alarmingly fast. So this was going to be their 'method'. Either go to the center or be incinerated by flames. Neither of the choices sounded good. She readied her weapon, turning around to check and see if Buttercup and Jimmy were ready. Not a good idea. Bubbles felt a searing pain in her right arm, turning quickly, she seen her arm, it had been hit by a flaming arrow, shot by a Buck-Toothed kid and his green fairy. Buttercup surged forward, "Let's fight!" She exclaimed. Bubbles wasn't sure what was more unsettling, Buttercup's two-person-persona or her extremely normal one. But she didn't have to long to think, Timmy was racing in, iron sword in hand. Buttercup grinned like her usual arrogant self, "Come on, buck-face, I've been itching to fight you since these games started, and I haven't had to much action lately." Buttercup sprang at Timmy, attacking sharply with two sai, blocking with one, and attacking with an other. Bubbles took on Cosmo. Cosmo was much tougher to get, considering he had a long-ranged weapon, a cross-bow. And the fact that her dominant arm, her right, had been disabled. But nether the less, Cosmo had a lousy aim, how he got her was a mystery. Bubbles quickly closed in, right in his face and smashed it in with the hilt of her sword. He stumbled back and got slashed and stabbed at. He was on the ground, weak, but Bubbles couldn't bring herself to do him in. So she called Jimmy. Jimmy came and slit Cosmo's neck, finishing any chance he had.

Buttercup knew she wouldn't come out of this fight, so she may as well have finished out with a bang. Making the crowd remember her was the only thing on her mind. It was seriously a shallow thought, but she couldn't bear it if everyone just forgot about her. It would be worse than having to relive killing Blossom over and over again. And she just got a great and well-needed reminder of how horrible a sister she happened to be. But she still raced forward into the fray. Blocking the iron sword with her titanium strong sai, she tried to jab at Timmy's midsection. Timmy wasn't as idiotic as she hoped, though. He was actually quite battle smart. He dodged and turned at an odd angle, making Buttercup lose her grip. The sai skittered away, hitting a nearby tree. Buttercup had no choice but to keep blocking Timmy's quick accurate attacks. Finally, she blocked the sword between the prongs and turned it clockwise, snapping the sword. Timmy threw the sword away, growling. Buttercup grimaced and stabbed the sai into him. Sadly Timmy lacked defense and took the blade badly. He scowled, "You are..." He then drooped loosely, his arms and head going slack. Buttercup walked forward, smirking. It was good to temporarily forget some things, like how she would be dead by the end of this day. As she walked into the capucornia field, her dread grew, the only three left, Her, Bubbles, and Jimmy. Sure she would have no problem dealing damage against Jimmy, but Bubbles? No way. Jimmy's face darkened, and he leapt at Buttercup. Taken aback by it she didn't have enough time to counter before he slashed his steel sword across her face. Instantly her face felt worse than fire. Staring wide-eyed at Jimmy's Sword, it was glowing red. "Enchantments." She grumbled. Well she ought to go out fighting. She punched at him, sending him back a few feet. He gave her a Death-Glare, and surged forward, giving her multiple attacks with his sword. She felt light. Like she wasn't even carting her own weight, and dropped like a stone.

Bubbles shrieked. She knew the games were all kill-y but it was still a cruel smack to the face. Both of her sisters now gone. At least Buttercup hadn't driven herself mad. It was still equally painful to watch Jimmy cut through what was once her sister and best friend. She raced back into the capucornia ditching the Butterfly sword and getting a bottle of gas and some flint and steel. She heard Jimmy's feet, trying to detect her. She had to get this right the first time, if Jimmy heard her trying to light something she'd be fried salmon. She hit the flint and steel, and a spark flew into the bottle. A small fire started inside it, Bubbles didn't have enough time to stare, she raced over to behind Jimmy and threw it. It exploded in fire, sending Jimmy screaming and flailing on the ground. The agonized screams and frenzied flailing were something she couldn't stand to hear or see, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Soon he stopped moving altogether and a familiar high pitched voice spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 34th annual Death Games! Bubbles Utonium!" As the ladder dropped Bubbles felt miserable, she definitely didn't feel like a winner. But then again, Townsville would still have a defender, and her sisters deaths wouldn't be in vain. "I'll make it up to you guys, I promise." She whispered before she met the open arms of Townsville, ready to accept her as the survivor of the games.

Yep! All done, my first attempt at writing. I think it's good, but really? I don't count cos I'm well, me. So you guys gotta tell me, (if you still are reading this.) ideas on what I should do next? Am I good? Bad? To sad, or not sad enough? Are you really still reading this? What ever I give up. :3


End file.
